


Take a Chance on Me

by Danshy



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode AU: s06e04 Pearl Harbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danshy/pseuds/Danshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Malcolm and Reese took their revenge against Jessica, things still aren’t back to normal. Sure, Reese still destroys Malcolm’s stuff, ruins his life and acts like an asshole, but something feels off. Malcolm isn’t sure what isn’t right, but he will do his best to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiruMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiruMonster/gifts).



> This is a Post-Episode work, so I strongly recommand everyone to watch the actual episode it's based on before reading the fic. Here's a link for it: http://vodlocker.com/bfpurh13185p

Malcolm looked down at the videotape in his hands. Naughty Cool Boys 3 had such a bad cover. The close up of a young man’s abs with an undone tie resting on the shoulders occupied almost the entire thing and the movie title, written in a really bad and overused font, seemed to mock him. Thing is, Malcolm didn’t know what to do with it. His first thought had been to throw it away after having set fire to it so his mom wouldn’t know what it was if she ever found it in the garbage, but, after a short reflection, he admitted he couldn’t just get rid of it. As weird as it was, the porno was the first thing Reese had ever got him that wasn’t for his own amusement and actually shown that he cared about supporting his brother. Malcolm couldn’t just throw away the proof that his brother had a heart! Or at least, part of one.  
Plus, it was hard to admit, but Malcolm was kind of tempted to watch it. Not that he was gay, but somewhere inside of him, curiosity was stronger than whatever sexual orientation is. Yeah. That was just it: curiosity.  
“MALCOLM!” Lois yelled from the kitchen, startling her son. “BRING YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE!”  
Malcolm quickly hid the movie under the shelf between the beds and, taking a deep breath to bring his heartbeat back to normal, he joined his mother in the kitchen to ‘help’ with the dishes.  
00oo00oo00  
Dewey had fallen asleep at least an hour ago, but Malcolm couldn’t let himself fall into Morpheus’ arms. His mind always wandered under the shelf and it was making him uncomfortable. He would have to deal with it soon. Reese had literally given him the tape yesterday! How was he going this crazy after less than 48 hours! ‘Malcolm, watch this and then tell me you’re not gay’, Reese had told him when handing him the tape. What had he meant by that? Malcolm turned his gaze to Reese’s bed where his brother was lying on his side, back facing him.  
“Reese?” Malcolm whispered so Dewey wouldn’t wake up. He waited a few seconds, but his brother didn’t answer. “Come on Reese! I know you’re not sleeping.”  
“What do you want”, Reese groaned in a sleepy voice. “I swear to god, if it’s about your homework again, no, I didn’t sabotage it. Stop asking.”  
“No, I know it wasn’t you. You couldn’t have come up with half the stuff that was changed in my project. No, it’s about hum….”  
Silence. He couldn’t say it. God, how was he supposed to bring up the subject and why the hell was he going to talk about that with his brother?  
“Malcolm, I’m fucking tired, spit it out or go the fuck back to sleep.”  
“Okay, okay. Relax. It’s about the… You know. The tape you gave me… you watched it?”  
“I thought we were over this. I’m not gay.”  
“No, I know. Me neither but, you watched it?”  
“Yeah”, Reese muttered in his breath after a few seconds.  
“Did you like it?”  
Oh dear. He shouldn’t have asked that. That was Reese’s private territory and Malcolm had jumped headfirst in it. He bit his lower lip and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. At his surprise, Reese answered.  
“It was a sex tape Malcolm. Sure I felt some kind of arousal. It doesn’t mean that I’m gay. Are we done now?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Reese moved on his bed, trying to make himself comfortable, but, after a moment, he spoke again.  
“…You?”  
“Me what?” Malcolm asked looking back at Reese.  
“You watched it”  
“Not yet” Malcolm answered, uncertain, before realizing his mistake. Oh god. His hand reached for his neck and massed it nervously. Why was he talking about this with Reese? Why had he said that?  
“Not yet? You mean you still have it?” Reese asked turning around to face his brother. He pushed himself up on his elbows while Malcolm, uncomfortable, turned his gaze back on the ceiling. “Will you watch it?” Reese asked again.  
“I dunno. Maybe?”  
“Why do you still have it?”  
Malcolm looked back at his brother and, unlike what he first thought, Reese wasn’t smiling or mocking him. Even if Malcolm had trouble reading his brother’s expression, he could still tell that his brother wouldn’t use this moment against him. It was the kind of expression that Reese had had when he came to him to talk about sky kittens. They were having a brotherly moment and it was weird that Jessica was the one to thank for that.  
“I don’t know,” Malcolm finally answered. “I couldn’t just get rid of it.”  
He pressed his hand again against his neck, nervous. Reese gazed at it for a moment and something weird flashed in his eyes for a second. Something Malcolm couldn’t read and left him confused.  
“Reese?”  
“I’m tired, going back to bed.”  
And without another explanation, Reese turned his back on Malcolm and went back to bed. Malcolm was once more left alone with his thoughts. Reese had told him that he had ‘liked’ the tape. Did he get off on it? Did he really like it? Had he seen the first two movies? His cock twitched at the thought of Reese masturbating in front of the movie and Malcolm quickly guided his mind elsewhere. That totally did not happen. He had totally not just thought about Reese touching himself in front of a gay porno. Instead, Malcolm counted sheep and, in the next hour, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.  
00oo00oo00  
“YOU FUCKER” Malcolm yelled while entering the kitchen and throwing a pile of pieces of paper in Reese’s face. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?”  
“Oh, I believe it’s your homework,” Reese answered with a smirk before swallowing his last spoon of cereal. “Physics, if I’m not wrong. At first, I thought about destroying your history project. You know, since it was longer, but this one was due today, so I chose it.”  
“You are such an asshole! Now I have to do it all over again!” Malcolm burst out.  
“That was kind of the point. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get going. Ciao ciao.”  
Reese got up, grabbed his bag and left with a quick army-like salute and an amused smiled.  
“Wow,” Dewey said entering the room. “What did he do that for?”  
“No idea. You know Reese. He just acts like an ass all the time”.  
Malcolm was pissed, but not stupid. He knew Reese had done that to get back at Malcolm for making them talk about personal stuff last night. Of course, Reese never needed a reason to piss him off, but, this time and with the way he admitted he was the one who had done it, it was obviously cause of last night. Malcolm groaned and sat at the table to do his homework again. That was a perk of being smart: He remembered the questions and what he wrote as an answer, but doing it all again was still very frustrating.  
He finished it quickly, grabbed himself a lunch and, even if he knew he was late, ran all the way to school (or at least, he tried). Breathless, he knocked at his classroom door and waited for his teacher, Mr. Herkabe, the biggest asshole to ever live, to open the door. Nervous, Malcolm had never been that late before, he rubbed his neck. He didn’t know why, but it was starting to be a habit since the last couple of days.  
Mr. Herkabe finally opened him the door and smirked when he saw Malcolm standing there.  
“Well Malcolm. Seems like you’re not the perfect student anymore, huh?”  
“I never was.” Malcolm answered pushing the teacher aside to go sit at his place. Mr. Herkabe just laughed and went back to teaching his class. However, after a few minutes, his eyes dropped on Malcolm and he sighed.  
“Please Malcolm. Stop rubbing your neck. It’s very annoying. You don’t have to rub it in everyone’s faces that you had something else to do than your homework last night.”  
“What?” Malcolm was confused and didn’t know what his teacher was talking about, but he dropped his hand on his desk and went back to taking notes. Better not push the man too far. The class went slowly. Malcolm already knew most of the stuff the teacher was presenting that day, but he also didn’t want to piss off Mr. Herkabe, so he put all his energy into focusing and not gazing out. Good thing, who knows what he might have started to think about. When the class finally ended, Malcolm tried his best to leave as quickly as possible, but still had time to see his teacher wink at him and show him both of his thumbs up. The man was so weird…  
The rest of the day went as usual. Malcolm went back home, did his homework, but hid it this time. He didn’t want Reese to find it. During the evening, their mother got pissed at them for something they hadn’t done. Malcolm knew for sure that it had been their father who had dug a hole in their backyard to hide his porn, but Lois refused to listen to them. Malcolm didn’t talk to Reese that night and neither did Reese. However, Malcolm still felt like something was weird.  
Around 2am, he woke up with the strange impression of being observed and, when he turned to his older brother, Reese just quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Confused, but really tired, Malcolm rubbed his neck and went back to sleep.  
00oo00oo00  
“Good morning, Malcolm.” Mr. Herkabe greeted him when he entered the classroom. Malcolm was the first student to get there this morning. He had never been this early to class before, but he didn’t want Reese to play tricks on him during breakfast, so he left earlier than usual. “Just so you know, you early appearance in my class this morning doesn’t make up for your horrible delay of yesterday.” the teacher added.  
“I know that.” Malcolm muttered before reaching his desk and pulling out a book to read while waiting for the class to enter. It didn’t take long before the man at the front desk disturbed him again.  
“You’re really proud of it, aren’t you?” He asked.  
“Yes, I am.” Malcolm sighed. He didn’t know what Mr. Herkabe was talking about, but he really wasn’t in the mood to play his teacher’s game.  
“Oh, naughty boy.”  
The words caused Malcolm to raise his head in confusion. What the fuck was that man talking about? But suddenly a few other students entered the class and cut off their ‘discussion’. Malcolm was infinitely thankful for it. The situation was getting REALLY weird and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have loved where it was going.  
After school, Malcolm was walking home, thinking about his history project he had to finish that night, when Jessica appeared beside him.  
“Hey Malcolm.” She said while placing herself in front of him. “Nice day, huh?”  
“Fuck off, Jessica. I don’t want to talk to you.” He sighed, trying to quickly walk in front of her. Sadly, she just jogged to get back to him and smiled.  
“Are you still mad about that joke I played on you and Reese? Come on, you have to admit that it was hilarious!”  
She laughed and Malcolm cringed. God, she was so annoying.  
“Can we not talk about that.” It didn’t sound like a question, more like an order, but the girl completely ignored it.  
“Hey, I couldn’t help to notice that you didn’t seem so well the last few days. Is everything alright?”  
“Please, leave me alone. You obviously don’t care about me. You just want to find another way to piss me off. Guess what, it’s working right now. Bravo. Success! Now leave. Me. Alone.”  
“Aww, come on Malcolm. You’re not fun. Oh! Let’s make it a game. I’m gonna try to guess what’s wrong.”  
Malcom sighed. Obviously, she wasn’t gonna leave soon. His only chance to get rid of her was to walk home as quickly as possible and then she’d leave him alone. He still had a few more minutes to endure her, though.  
“Did you have any bad grades at school? No, you would be complaining to everyone about it, about how unfair your teachers are and that they’re just jealous of your intelligence. Maybe it’s about that bad haircut of yours. Haha, just kidding. It looks cute. Is it about your science project? I don’t think so. You had it completed two weeks ago. It’s something more private that’s bothering you.”  
“The only thing bothering me right now is you” Malcolm groaned, walking faster.  
“Is it about the joke I played on you and your brother?”  
“No. Now, please, stop talking.” Malcolm sighed, rubbing his neck with anger.  
“That’s it, huh? Are things still not back to normal between you and Reese?”  
“Jessica, please.”  
She grinned. She knew she had won.  
“How did you know?” He finally asked her after a few moments of silence.  
“You’re pretty easy to read, Malcolm.” She laughed, knowing she had just insulted him. “I can help you with it, if you want.”  
“About not being an open book?”  
“No, silly. About you and Reese.”  
“Haha. Nope. Not happening. You’ve done enough.” Malcolm answered quickly. “You’re staying out of this.”  
He had finally reached his house. Almost running, he reached the front door and slammed it in Jessica’s face. Sadly, she followed him inside and he sighed in despair.  
“Hi, Jessica.” Lois greeted her with a big smile. “What brings you into our lovely home?”  
“Not much.” Jessica answered, smiling back. “I’m actually pretty busy, but Malcolm begged me to come and help him about this ‘girl problem’ he has.”  
“Oh. My. God. Jessica, fuck off!” Malcolm yelled with anger.  
“Malcolm! Language!” Lois exclaimed. “Sorry about that Jessica. My son can be so impolite sometimes.”  
“It’s okay. And, Malcolm, your mom has the right to know how your little heart feels. We just wanna help you.”  
“That’s so nice of you.” Lois said, perfectly knowing that Jessica was lying. “You can use the backyard for your discussion. Reese and Dewey are in the room. Make it quick, though. Malcolm has to clean the bathroom before dinner.”  
Malcolm sighed. He was not winning this round. He grabbed Jessica by her sleeve and dragged her in the very back of the yard. He didn’t want to anyone to hear their conversation.  
“How could you possibly help?” He said and he knew Jessica could hear the anger in his voice. “What do you even know?”  
The girl smiled, happy to finally be free to say what she had in mind.  
“Okay, okay. So, my joke was basically to just make you think the other was gay. That was it. I really didn’t plan for it to go further. Only, you kept playing with your revenge, which, by the way, didn’t really work. Your mom just totally greeted me in the house. So, what did your little revenge even do? That started to make me think...”  
“Please, get to the point.” Malcolm pressed her. He was getting more and more annoyed and he hated listening to her rant.  
“I was getting to it. Geez. So, as I was saying, it started to make me think and I realized that whatever is happening right now… is not my fault. You put yourselves in this mess without me! That’s awesome! I was just a bee with my joke, but your revenge brought the whole nest!”  
“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.” Malcolm said, and he was serious. For a second, Jessica seemed as confused as him.  
“Really? But… I thought… Aren’t things awkward between you and Reese?”  
She seemed really surprised at the idea that maybe she was wrong. Maybe she wasn’t seeing what there really was. Maybe she was just imagining things, but then Malcolm proved she was right. He rubbed his neck nervously.  
“I don’t know.” He finally answered after a moment and Jessica got a little excited by the honesty in the boy’s voice. He himself was surprised to hear his voice so truthful. “Things are back to normal, but I can’t help but feel like… something is missing. There’s something wrong, but I can’t put my finger on it.”  
The look of victory on Jessica’s face suddenly brought him back to his sense. Why the fuck had he just admitted all that in front of Her?  
“I knew it.” She whispered with a smile. “I knew you guys wouldn’t get over it.”  
“Jesus, Jess. I don’t know why I said all that, but I seriously want to end this conversation RIGHT NOW. Every single time you’ve tried to help me, you’ve made things worse!”  
“I’m just trying to help.” She winced with a sad voice, but her gaze was still victorious.  
“You’ve done enough.”  
“Can… Can I just give you one clue of where to look to get over it?”  
“No.”  
He was about to go back inside when she grabbed his arm.  
“Just one clue, Malcolm.”  
She pointed at his hand, the one rubbing his neck, and left, leaving a confused Malcolm alone in the backyard. What had she meant? He studied his hand for a good five minutes, but couldn’t see what Jessica had wanted to show him. Tired of everything, he went back in the house and started to clean the bathroom.  
He was scrubbing the bathtub, the last thing he had to clean, when Reese entered the room and leaned on the doorframe.  
“So,” He said with a mean smile. “What were you guys talking about?”  
“Your ass. What do you think?” Malcolm angrily answered. He didn’t like to be watched when cleaning. At least, he wasn’t scrubbing the toilet.  
“It sure is cute.” Reese answered looking at his behind in the mirror. “So you finally found someone to talk to about your… special interest?”  
“Urg. I don’t want to have that conversation again, Reese. I’m not gay. Beside, I’m not the one who jerked off to gay porn.”  
“Who said anything about jerking off?” Reese answered with a hint of frustration in his voice. “And you’re the one who still has the video! Who’s gay now!”  
“Both of you.” Dewey said while passing in the hallway.  
“Fuck off, Dewey!” Reese yelled after him. “You didn’t hear anything or I’ll make your life a living hell!”  
Dewey didn’t answer, but they both knew that he would keep his mouth shut. Still, the whole situation was kinda embarrassing and Malcolm rubbed his neck. All this work had worn him off. Hand on his clavicle, he noticed Reese’s gaze on his hand and, again, that weird flash he couldn’t read that night appeared in his brother’s eyes. Once more, Malcolm couldn’t make any sense of it. Instead he just looked fiercely at Reese who suddenly started laughing faintly.  
“What?” He asked.  
“You’re just so gay.” Reese answered and left the room.  
Malcolm brought his hand to his eyes again. Maybe Jessica was right. Maybe it was a clue, but he still couldn’t see how.  
00oo00oo00  
They’re alone in the living room. Outside, the sun is setting, but that’s not important. Not at all. Malcolm is gazing down. Between his legs, Reese is smiling at him. They’re both naked on the couch and Reese his teasing his brother’s cock with his tongue. Lips on the tip, he licks slowly, taking all his time, knowing he’s driving Malcolm crazy.  
“Reese, please…”  
His brother lets out a small chuckle that goes directly under Malcolm’s skin and makes him shiver, but he does what he’s told and starts sucking on the hard cock in his mouth. God, it feels so good. The pressure of Reese’s lips seems to be everywhere and Malcolm can’t help but moan loudly.  
“Reese…”  
He can feel his brother smiling around him, proud to be able to get such reactions from his little brother. Malcolm slowly starts thrusting into Reese’s mouth. He wants more, needs more. Reese’s tongue under his dick drives him crazy. He’s gonna come, he’s so close…  
“Reese…” Malcolm muttered in the dark of the bedroom as he pushed one last time against the mattress. He came hard in his pants, trying his best to repress the cry of pleasure pushing against his lips.  
Malcolm suddenly realized what just happened. Oh god, that was the first time in his life that he had a dream so vivid that the pleasure woke him up… and what the fuck was that dream anyway? As he thought about it, his cock started to grow in his pants again. In a second, fear ran through Malcolm’s mind. What had he done? Reese was his brother! And had someone heard him? He remembered calling Reese’s name as he woke up. He quickly turned his head to check on his brothers, but they seemed asleep. God, what if Reese had heard him. There seriously was something wrong with him. Malcolm silently got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up and calm his newly appeared erection. There was no way he would consciously jerk off thinking about Reese. No way.  
00oo00oo00  
When he woke up in the morning, everyone was already up, meaning he was probably running late for school. Cursing, he quickly dressed up, cleaned himself, grabbed a lunch and left. He arrived to his classroom’s door as his teacher was about to close it.  
“Well, if it isn’t Malcolm.” Mr. Herkabe sighed. “Almost wished you wouldn’t be there today.”  
Malcolm ignored him and quickly reached his desk. He sat down and the teacher started his class. This time it was kind of interesting so Malcolm didn’t have to force himself to listen, but still. It was school. By the end of the period, Malcolm had focused so much on the class that he had forgotten the dream’s incident, but, of course, his teacher had to come and ruin it.  
Everyone was leaving the classroom when Mr. Herkabe called Malcolm out.  
“That hickey is starting to fade away, Malcolm. Could be time to renew it.”  
Hickey? What hickey? Malcolm brought his hand to his neck and suddenly realized that Jessica hadn’t pointed his hand, but the bruise on his neck. Oh god. Had he been rubbing that hickey all the time for the past few days? Touching it and gazing out, thinking about Reese without realizing it?  
He blushed and his face went completely red in seconds. His teacher laughed, content with the reaction he had provoked and Malcolm finally understood all the weird stuff the man had told him two days ago. It didn’t make it any less weird, but at least now it made sense.  
When he left the class, Malcolm realized he had to talk to Jessica. Unfortunately, he had to wait until lunch break. When, finally, the second period ended, he quickly ran to the cafeteria and started looking for her.  
He found the blond girl eating alone in the back of the room and when she saw him coming straight at her, she smiled, realizing what it meant.  
“Good Afternoon, Malcolm.” She greeted him as if she didn’t know he was there for a reason. “Great day isn’t it?”  
“Cut the crap, Jess. How is the hickey a clue?”  
“Took you long enough to realize I wasn’t pointing your hand.” She simply said, taking a bit in her sandwich. “Hum, it’s really good. Want a bit?”  
“No. Now, how is it a clue?”  
“You’re such an idiot. Can’t you figure out what it means?”  
She looked at him a little bit annoyed at how slow his intelligence was running lately.  
“I thought you wanted to help me.”  
“I thought you didn’t want my help.”  
“Fine. I’ll figure it out by myself then.”  
“If you can, that is.” She laughed as he turned his back on her and left the cafeteria to go digest his frustration elsewhere. That girl was so annoying.  
00oo00oo00  
There are hands on his cock, slowly stroking it. Malcolm arches his back, trying to feel as much of his brother as he can. Reese isn’t in him yet, but he can feel how hard he is on his ass.  
“Come on,” Malcolm calls. “I know you want it as much as I do.”  
Reese doesn’t answer, but kisses Malcolm’s back as his hands start to work faster on his brother’s dick. Malcolm is on his knees, begging him to let him come, begging Reese to never stop.  
Once again, Malcolm woke up before coming, but this time got to restrain himself. It hurt. He needed to come so badly, but he didn’t want to do it thinking about Reese. It was just so… wrong…  
Malcolm stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to calm himself, but then he realized that something was weird. Beside him, Dewey was still asleep. He looked at Reese, but couldn’t hear the peaceful breathing his brother had when he was sleeping. Instead, it was uncertain. Like if Reese was trying to stay as silent as possible. God, Reese was awake and Malcolm was pretty sure he had moaned once or twice in his sleep. His brother had heard him!  
Maybe if he didn’t bring it up, they could both just go back to sleep and act as if nothing happened. Yeah. It seemed like a good idea. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. His dick was still hard, but it was not as painful. It was gonna be okay.  
00oo00oo00  
“Reese, YOU FUCKER!” Malcolm yelled when he found his history project in pieces on his bed when he woke up. “I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL KILL YOU!”  
Reese was just standing in the doorframe leading to the hallway with a smirk on his face.  
“Like you could.” He answered.  
With rage, Malcolm got up and threw the first thing he reached, a stapler, at his brother’s face. Reese dodged it and ran to hide in the living room. Malcolm was quick to catch him, though, and as he was about to punch Reese in the face, he realized that this was the first time his brother and him had a physical contact since Reese gave him that hickey. Malcolm’s fist froze in the air; eyes wide open at the realization. Under him, Reese looked up and smiled, but it was not a nice smile. It was an ‘I got you’ smile.  
“You’re such a faggot.” Reese mocked him with a tone as galling as his smile.  
The punch didn’t take Reese by surprise, but ‘God’, Malcolm thought, ‘did it feel good.’  
Reese was released after that, but Malcolm knew he would have a really big bruise on his cheek for the next week and the idea pleased him. Finally, he had gotten back at his brother for all the shit he had done to him.  
He didn’t go to school that day and spent his time trying to do his history project all over again. By the end of the day, he had completed half of it. After dinner, he helped Dewey with the dishes, but would always gaze out the window in front of him.  
“Geez, Malcolm. You’ve been washing the same plate for fifteen minutes”  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
“Okay, something is definitively wrong here. Is it about how you froze this morning before hitting Reese? You guys have been acting weird lately.”  
“I don… It’s none of your business, Dewey.”  
“I’m the one having to deal with your bullshit, you know.” His little brother sighed. “Just, if you need anything, maybe I could help you.”  
“No. I don’t think you can do anything. It’s my problem.”  
“Okay. Then wash that plate. I’m tired of waiting for it.”  
When he finished washing the last piece of dish, Malcolm left the house and went to sit in the backyard. Lying down on the grass, he started to watch the sky and, for once, let all his thoughts leave the back of his brain where he was keeping them.  
He thought about how neither Reese nor he had actually fought with their wrists before this morning, about that hickey he was always rubbing, about those dreams and what they meant, about the movie still hidden under his shelf or about how it was all Jessica’s fault that he had to deal with those weird feelings at the moment.  
He started thinking about how Reese would look at him for the past few days and about how his gaze would change when he would look at the hickey his lips had left on his brother’s skin. Malcolm remembered perfectly how good it had felt. He wouldn’t admit it before, but now that he had to confront his thoughts, he was able to study things he had hidden so far away in his brain he didn’t even knew he had noticed.  
After thinking and rethinking stuff for a good couple of hours, Malcolm finally came to the conclusion that he was a sick bastard who really wanted Reese. He didn’t know if it was love. Hell, it probably wasn’t. He already had trouble loving Reese as a brother, but he definitively wanted Reese sexually. That was wrong, and he knew it, but now that he had admitted it, he could finally be able to hide it and/or fix it. Ashamed of himself, he hid his face in his hands and sighed. He was such a failure.  
00oo00oo00  
They didn’t have school on Friday and Malcolm was really happy about it. His parents, Dewey and Jamie where going to visit Francis and, because Reese and Malcolm worked on the weekend, the two boys ‘sadly’ had to stay home alone. Fortunately for Malcolm, Reese also worked on Friday, so he would have the whole house for himself for a good seven hours. That was top.  
Malcolm spent the first hour of his free time making himself a good breakfast and the second two working on his history project. However, around 11am, he started noticing how much his gaze would slip to the shelf on his right. The idea was tempting. There wasn’t anyone home and he seriously felt like jerking off in that moment. He bit his bottom lip and gave in.  
The cover was as bad as he remembered it to be. God, was he really gonna watch it? He didn’t even know if he was gay. Maybe it was just Reese that could turn him on like that…  
Malcolm walked to the living room, closed all the curtains and turned on the TV. He put the cassette in, lowering the volume so even he could only hear it faintly and pressed play.  
The movie was so cliché it almost hurt his mind, but it sure was hot.  
Malcolm started by just slowly caressing himself through his pants, taking his time. Soon, his dick was hard and the pressure of the fabric on it was just really uncomfortable so he took it out. His right hand on his dick, he started stroking it and imagined Reese’s hand on it instead of his. His dream came back to his mind and he moaned; thinking about how good it had felt when he was asleep.  
On the screen, the youngest man was getting harshly fucked by two other men and Malcolm couldn’t help but imagine himself as that young man, being fucked senseless by his big brother.  
“Oh, Reese…”  
His hand started to stroke faster on his cock, his head resting on the couch, panting in between his loud moans. Why was the idea of Reese fucking him so much more arousing than the movie on the screen?  
Hands cupped his cheeks and he jumped when he felt lips roughly kissing his slightly open mouth. Startled, he let go of his dick and opened his eyes.  
On the other side of the couch, behind him, Reese was looking down on him with a smirk and hungry eyes.  
“I knew you would do that today, Malcolm. I just knew it.”  
“I… uh… It’s not what you think! Reese…”  
His brother had just walked around the couch to go stand in front of Malcolm.  
“I swear Reese.” Malcolm begged, afraid that Reese was going to beat him up. He hadn’t quite registered the fact that his brother had kissed him.  
“Shut up Malcolm.” Reese sighed before kissing him again as roughly as before.  
Malcolm pulled off, covering his mouth with his hand and staring at Reese with wide opened eyes.  
“Reese we can’t!” He cried. “We’re brothers! We’re not supposed to…”  
This time, when his brother’s lips covered his, he didn’t fight it. He was too tired and excited to think about anything else than the fact that he was kissing his brother.  
Reese leaned on him, pressing his hips against Malcolm’s. God, they were both so hard, but those pants were so uncomfortable. He quickly proceeded to push Reese’s pants down at the same time as his boxers and barely noticed Reese doing the same to him. In a few seconds, they found themselves completely naked and breathless.  
“Reese, I want you so much…” Malcolm panted with Reese’s face in his hands.  
“I want you too. I want every single piece of you.”  
This time, it was Malcolm who united their lips and pushed his tongue against Reese. It tasted just like he thought it would. Sweet, but a little bit bitter. They made out for a while before Malcolm felt Reese’s hand cup his ass and thrust their hips together. The friction of their dicks against the other was so good Malcolm thought he was going to lose his mind. Reese’s hands went away from a while and Malcolm noticed him grabbing the small bottle of lube he had left on the table next to the box of tissue for his masturbation session. His brother sprayed some on his fingers and quickly went back to Malcolm. When he felt Reese’s fingers push against his hole, he pushed his hips so they could go even deeper. It didn’t take long before he begged Reese to actually take him harshly on the couch. He didn’t think about how desperate it sounded, because he knew his brother felt the same way.  
Reese added some lube to his dick before pressing himself against Malcolm who jumped a little when he felt his brother’s dick push on his entrance.  
“Wait, wait!” He cried. “Let me just, adjust.”  
He was pretty sure Reese was gonna make fun of him, but, instead his brother kissed his forehead and waited until Malcolm told him it was okay.  
The first few movements where uncertain, but soon, it went to relatively pleasant to ecstatic.  
“Reese.” Malcolm moaned against his brother’s ear. “I’m so close…”  
“Me… too.”  
Malcolm came first between them and, when Reese, came in him, he got pretty convinced that if he had lasted long enough, it would have made him come. He felt filled, loved. Nasty and sticky, but mostly good. When his brother pulled off, he groaned and closed his eyes. He was gonna be so sore.  
“Do you realize that mom and dad had sex on that couch?” Reese said with a laugh.  
“Oh my god, why do you even think about these things.” Malcolm answered with a smile.  
There was a short moment of silence where Reese just lay down on him and they would both just get their heartbeat back to normal.  
“Now what?” Reese finally asked. Malcolm frowned. He hadn’t thought about it.  
“I… I’m not sure if I love you.” He finally answered. “But I know that, the moment we are having right now… I love it.”  
“For my share, I’m pretty sure I love you.” Reese said.  
“But you’ve been such a jerk lately!”  
“I didn’t know if you loved me too. I was scared and… I still am to be honest.”  
Reese was rarely this open to someone. Malcolm couldn’t break this moment. He kissed Reese. A simple peck, but it seemed to reassure his brother.  
“Don’t be too scared. I just spent an entire week trying to figure out what was happening and, now that I know, I’m not ready to let you go. If loving you is about having rough sex and cuddling, then you’ll never get rid of me.”  
“I love you Malcolm.”  
“I guess I love you too. Let’s just never tell mom, okay?”  
“Oh god. Never.”  
They smiled and kissed with a long, simple kiss that dug its way into their hearts.  
They had taken their chance and it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed that story.  
> This work is a gift for my friend Kiru who also beta'd it, so I want everyone to think about how amazing she is! You can also go and check out her blog: http://nickcousinsrulezz.tumblr.com/


End file.
